


(Fan art) Crowley Won't Stand For Spots

by CynSyn



Series: A Madness 2 Method: My Fanart [12]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley kills plants, Crowley won't stand for spots, Crowley yells at plants, Crowley's Plants (Good Omens), Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 16:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynSyn/pseuds/CynSyn
Summary: What he does is put the fear of God into them.More precisely, the fear of Crowley.





	(Fan art) Crowley Won't Stand For Spots

Yet another Digital Painting!

"Is that a spot? Is it? Right, you know what I've told you all about leaf spots.  
I will not stand for them! You know what you've done.  
You've disappointed me.  
Oh, dear.  
Oh, dear.  
Everyone! Say goodbye to your friend.  
He just couldn't cut it.  
Now, this is going to hurt you _so much more _than it will hurt me."  
  


And you guys, _**grow better!!! **_

View the original on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/amadness2method/status/1174565443861929984) [Tumblr](https://amadness2method.tumblr.com/post/187814287346/digital-painting-crowley-wont-stand-for-spots), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/B2oVLv-DSIw/?hl=en), or [A Madness 2 Method's Facebook Fanpage](https://www.facebook.com/amadness2method/photos/a.490445025064209/523023511806360/?type=3&permPage=1&ifg=1)


End file.
